The Kill
by AMFSky
Summary: And the third installment of the five parts of my seven minutes in heaven group. This time Shikamaru and Ino are left alone for seven minutes. What happens behind closed doors?


**The Kill**

**A Shika x Ino One-Shot**

**So here is part three to my seven minutes in heaven series deal. This one actually makes use of the lyrics for the song 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars. The lyrics are all in italics and they do not belong to me. The characters from Naruto do not belong to me either. My thoughts and words are mine so no stealing. I hope you enjoy!**

**Sky**

* * *

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

Music throbbed through the little ear buds that fed Shikamaru's mind and filled it completely. He had mainly missed absolutely everything that had gone on since Naruto had told him to come over though now he was snapped into reality by the blonde's goofy smile appearing just above his face. He blinked and lazily raised an eyebrow at the other male, only just bothering to pull out one of the ear buds. "What do you want?" He asked through a yawn and groan.

"It's your turn now, Shikamaru! Haven't you paid any attention?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his sleep-loving friend, who shook his head in response. "Well we're playing seven minutes in heaven and Ino got your name and now it's your turn so get up!" He explained briefly as he yanked the dark-haired male up and off of the couch.

Shikamaru groaned a bit more but didn't feel like wasting more energy by complaining. He knew that once something was ingrained in Naruto's head there was no fighting against it. He supposed he wasn't the first to go in this game as Gaara and Hinata had disappeared and Kiba was snuggling on another couch with Sakura. He rolled his eyes as he dug his hands into his pocket and was pushed toward a small room off to one side that appeared to be an office or spare room of sorts. There was a couch at least and an item that could be used as a desk.

_Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

Ino was already sitting on the couch, anxiously tapping her foot as she watched the boy she had picked appear from the main room with Naruto egging him on. She wasn't sure what was making her so nervous, perhaps it newness of the environment or the way Temari and Tenten were silently watching her, waiting for something momentous to occur, but either way she was insanely jumpy and it didn't go away when Uzumaki finally got Shikamaru into the room and locked the door behind him.

"So what are we supposed to do in here?" He asked the girl as he moved to the other couch in the room and stretched out on it. He was completely bored of being in this room especially as he had no interest, he was sure, in absolutely anything that was going to happen.

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
_

Ino almost looked surprised at the other's question but considered the facts that he was so lazy and was much more interested in strategy games and decided that he probably did not know what would happen. "Seven minutes in heaven is like a dating game…A boy and a girl get sent to somewhere private for seven minutes and they are supposed to kiss and stuff. Then they go back out and everyone asks them what they did." She responded to a very strange look from the male laying on the couch.

"Well I'm going back to sleep. No point in wasting seven perfectly good minutes." He said as he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. It wasn't long, however, until he felt the presence of Ino, pushing the ear buds out of their resting places and resting her hands on either side of his head. He almost said 'how troublesome' but was silenced by her lips pressing into his. He pulled away at first but found that the kiss was not as troublesome as he had thought. It burned on his lips and made him move an arm around the girl's waist, pulling him up and her down so they met halfway. The other arm he used to prop himself up while they kissed. When they finally broke apart for much needed oxygen, he had a small smile on his face. "I think you found a better way to spend seven minutes…" He replied with the faintest hints of a laugh tinting his voice.

Ino was completely shocked that he had accepted her kiss with only the starts of a protest before he almost encouraged it. "You liked that?" She asked as she looked at him with a deep questioning in her eyes. She hadn't thought he would actually enjoy them kissing. He always seemed to think her a pain and now he was ready to spend seven minutes kissing her? He laughed a bit more at her words and nodded his head slightly as he pushed her blonde hair behind her ear and pulled her lips back toward him.

"I still think you are a bother if that's what you are questioning…but yes. It is pretty good." He answered as he cut off any response from Ino with a deep kiss. This time the girl slid her arms around the male's neck, pulling herself closer as he tightened the grip around her waist. He had to shift slightly to make sure the pressure on his one supporting arm didn't overwhelm him. He would not be seen as weak now that he was putting the effort into being a bit more on the active side of life.

The second time the two separated, Ino was the first one to open her mouth and speak. "Do you care what the others think? Will it bother you to have them see us together?" She questioned in a nearly serious tone as she looked him deeply in the eyes to be sure she got an honest response. He peered back at her intensely, almost as if he wasn't looking at her at all before she finally gave a cough and he blinked.

"Oh. They can think what they want. If every kiss is as good as those two…it doesn't matter what they see or think they see." He replied as he slowly reclined back on the couch, the girl coming with him and resting up against his chest. One arm was protectively around her while the other hung down off the edge, fingertips brushing the floor. She closed her eyes just as he did and realized that this would work, that everything would be fine if they just took it easy at a Shikamaru-style pace. The boy easily fell asleep beneath the body of Ino and she was soon to follow him in slumber.

When their seven minutes were finally up and Naruto reappeared in the doorway, he found the two sleeping on the couch. His eyebrows rose and he got ready to call out but a swift smack placed square on the back of his head stopped him. He turned to see his assailant and found the very threatening form of an angry Tenten looking at him. She quickly mouthed 'Don't you dare wake them up,' before spinning on her heel and heading back to her chair. The blonde boy rubbed the back of his head and shrunk down between his shoulders at the heavy reprimand from the girl he was going to spend seven minutes with in a confined space. He supposed she was right though and quietly shut the door to let the third couple created that night sleep in peace. "And next?" He whispered as he looked around at the two remaining girls and Neji.

_Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am._


End file.
